


Desmond being a dad.

by ValkyrieIsabella



Series: Assassin's Creed: Fatherhood [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Desmond is an idjit but he's adorable, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond spends a few hours with at home his lil' boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desmond being a dad.

“I’m an assassin!” “You’re an assassin and a father. Edward Kenway handled it with no problem so stop cryin’ about it. I’ll be back at like… 5. Okay?” Y/N said, grabbing her carkeys and looks back at Desmond. The man only sighs in defeat, nodding. “Okay. How long will he be asleep?” “It depends. He gets that from you, sleeps whenever he wants…” Y/N teased, walking over to Desmond and places a kiss on his cheek before walking over to where their son was napping, kissing his forehead.

Y/N walked out the door and Desmond could only watch her, hoping like hell that their almost two year old son Aiden wouldn’t cry when he woke up and realized his mother was gone.

Sighing again, Desmond sat on the couch beside the toddler, looking down at him and ruffled his hair slightly. “You look like me, kid.” He said with a smile. While he has his strange ways of showing it, Desmond loved being a dad. He swore that he’d never be like his own father and keep Aiden closed up in a community without knowing what the outside world was like.

Desmond leaned back slightly, looking at the TV that was playing some cartoon for Aiden. Desmond shrugged, leaving it on the channel and then looked back at his son. “How long are you gonna sleep, kiddo?” He said, tilting his head slightly and as if on cue, Aiden woke up, looking around lazily. “Momma?” he said, eyes settling on Desmond who shook his head. “Momma’s gone out for a bit, buddy. Just you and me. Is that okay?” Desmond said and Aiden pouted, eyes fulling with tears. “Nope! None of that! Not while momma isn’t hear. We’re okay here!” Desmond said, quickly scooping the toddler into his arms.

“Look, Aiden. Who’s on TV?” “Spongebob!” Aiden said, a smile replacing the pout and Desmond breathed a sigh of releif, smiling himself. “Yep. Spongebob. Good job, buddy.” He said, moving Aiden so that he was facing the TV instead of Desmond’s chest.

While watching the cartoon with his son, Desmond decided to snap a selfie to send to Y/N. ‘Little dude woke up, almost cried. Disaster averted!’ Desmond typed, smiling as the picture sent.

'Not a bad day after all.’ Desmond thought, smiling.


End file.
